Menyembunyikanya di belakang topeng kebohongan
by Sayuuki-Chan
Summary: Oshiro Sakae adalah seorang gadis muda berbakat dan ambisius. Dia dilihat sempurna dalam banyak Mata. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada yang sempurna. Jadi apa yang Sakae sembunyikan? Dia adalah putri dari keluarga miskin. Apa yang terjadi ketika ia bertindak sebagai anak orang kaya di Rakuzan University, dan membuat Akashi jatuh cinta padanya tanpa mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya.
1. Hiding behind the mask of lies

**Menyembunyikanya dibelakang topeng kebohongan - Hiding Behind A Mask Of Lies  
**

 **Rate : Teen (T)  
**

 **Genre : Romance  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke dan semua isinya milik Fujimaki-sensei, Story : Yolosotakelifeeasy Inspired by : the show Adini Feriha Koydum  
**

 **Warning : fanfict ini bukan punya author, author cuma translate trus re-post, link originalnya dibawah.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Oshiro Sakae adalah gadis muda yang mempunyai kecantikan alami, pekerja keras, bertekat kuat, berbakat dan ambisius. Dia pada dasarnya adalah salah satu dari jenis, perempuan yang sulit untuk dicari, gadis yang menarik perhatian semua orang. Dia sempurna di mata banyak orang.

Tetapi sekali lagi, tidak ada yang sempurna. Jadi apa yang sakae sembunyikan?

Dia berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu.

Ayahnya, Oshiro Genji, Kepala keluarga dari keluarga Oshiro, adalah pesuruh di apartemen Kitashirakawa, apartemen termahal. Kitashirakawa berada di daerah kelas atas di Kyoto, tetapi menjadi pesuruh masih merupakan hal yang tidak bisa dibanggakan.

Ibunya Oshiro Kiyo, adalah pengurus rumah tangga. Pekerjaanya hanya pergi dari satu rumah ke rumah lainya dan membersihkanya, pekerjaan yang dilihat orang kotor.

Saudara kembarnya, Oshiro Ryuzo, adalah anak yang putus sekolah untuk bekerja.

Meskipun menjadi perempuan tercantik yang pernah hidup, mempunyai keluarga seperti itu akan membuat yang lainya melihatmu dengan jijik.

* * *

Sakae mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di salah satu unversitas Jepang terbaik, universitas dimana hanya orang kaya bisa masuk. Universitas Rakuzan.

Tidak mau menjadi berbeda, atau diasingkan, Sakae berpura pura menjadi gadis kaya yang memiliki ayah yang kaya dari hari pertama.

Di Universitas Rakuzan, seperti di cerita cerita lain, dia bertemu dengan pemuda tampan dan kaya bernama Akashi Seijuro.

Sakae berbohong tentang hidupnya dan latar belakangnya, Akashi jatuh cinta kepadanya tanpa tau siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia juga jatuh cinta kepadanya dan terperangkap didalam kebohonganya sendiri. Tetapi sampai kapan dia bisa menyembunyikan kebenaranya?

Sampai kapan dia bisa memakai topeng kebohongan?

* * *

Moshi-moshi ^^ Sayuuki ingatkan sekali lagi, ini fanfict bukan punya Sayuuki, sayuuki cuma translate dan re-post, kebetulan yang punya story ini juga post versi inggrisnya di FFn, Read&Review please?,, real author dan original story link dibawah. . . :

*Thanks for Real-author, for give me permission to translate your fanfict and re-post it in different league.

 **Real Author – Yolosotakelifeeasy :**  
u/7163580/yolosotakelifeeasy

 **Original Story – Hiding Behind A Mask Of Lies :**  
s/11539397/1/Hiding-Behind-A-Mask-Of-Lies-Akashi-Seijur%C3%B5-x-OC


	2. Chapter 00

**Menyembunyikanya dibelakang topeng kebohongan - Hiding Behind A Mask Of Lies**

 **Rate : Teen (T)**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke dan semua isinya milik Fujimaki-sensei, Story :** **Yolosotakelifeeasy** **Inspired by : the show** **Adini Feriha Koydum**

 **Warning : fanfict ini bukan punya author, author cuma translate trus re-post, link originalnya dibawah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sedang duduk di atas bingkai jendela dan melihat kebawah dimana mobil lewat sedangkan ibu sendang mengerjakan pekerjaan sehari harinya. Kami ada di lantai empat, didalam rumah keluarga Kawari, didalam kamar Yoko. Kawari Yoko adalah sahabat terbaikku, kami tumbuh bersama, melewati kesulitan bersama, ajtuh bersama sama, dibesarkan bersama sama. Kami membagi semuanya, rahasia, pakaian, bahkan make-up.

Tapi dia sangat basic sampai mau membagi sesuatu denganku, baik hanya aku anak pembantu. Aku tidak mempunyai apa apa untuk dibagikan kepadanya kecuali rahasia.

Kami sama sama mengerjakan tes untuk universitas, kami berdua memasuki universitas yang sama, Rakuzan. Universitas Rakuzan dimana ibu tiri Yoko mau dia kuliah disana, Yoko telah pergi ke banyak kelas dan mempersiapkannya secara sempurna. Aku bertaruh dia akan diterima tanpa pikir panjang.

Itu kenapa aku selalu belajar sangat keras belakangan ini, untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa disana. Keluargaku tentu saja tidak bisa membayar universitasku.

"Sakae," aku mendengar ibuku memanggilku. Aku berputar balik saat masih duduk di bingkai jendela.  
"Dimana ayahmu?" dia bertanya kepadaku dan mengambil lapnya. Dia mulai mengepel semua bagian kamar Yoko, memastikan tidak ada satupun tempat yang belum bersih.

Ibuku benar benar adalah penggila kerapihan.

"Ayah keluar untuk menyapu di pintu depan." Aku menjawab dan berdiri, "dan dia mengatakan bahwa punggungnya sakit." Ibu menghela nafas dan mengambil salah satu pasrfum Yoko.

"Ah! Ibu!" aku berteriak dan mengagetkanya, dia melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung yang jelas karena berteriak seperti idiot tadi.

"Jangan memegangnya seperti itu!" aku memperingati dan mengambil parfum Victoria Secret itu dari tanganya, "Baik, baik. Maaf." Kata ibu dengan sinis, dan melanjutkan meggepel sekitar. Aku tidur di tempat tidur Yoko dan melihat langit langit, "aku penasaran bagaiman rasanya tidur di tempat tidur King-Size sendirian…" aku bergumam

"Belajar giat dan suatu hari nanti kau akan membeli 'tempat tidur King-size' untuk dirimi sendiri." Kata ibu, aku pikir dia tidak mendengarku, tapi sudahlah.

Ibu pergi menuju lemari Yoko dan membersihkan sedikit disana, dia mengeluarkan sebuah dress merah dan melihatnya menggunakan matanya. "Lihat ukuran ini… Yoko benar benar gadis besar."

Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya dan pergi mengambil dress itu dari tanganya. "Wow ibu. Wow." Aku menaruhnya kembali dan menghela nafas dengan marah, "saying, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dan aku tidak mengatakan dia _gendut_. Dia hanya sedikit… chubby."

"berpikirlah sebelum kau mengatakanya, kata mereka." Aku mengerutkan kening dan berjalan menuju pintu, aku keluar dari kamar Yoko dan berminat untuk kembali ke apartemenku, rumah pembantu berada di ruang bawah tanah. Saat aku ingin mengambil gagang pintu, pintunya terbuka dari sisi yang satunya.

Aku melihat Yoko dan ibu tirinya, Sayu. "Ah, selamat siang." Aku membungkuk formal, meskipun aku dan Yoko sudah seperti saudara, Sayu-san membenciku. Dia adalah orang serakah yang menikahi ayah Yoko karena kekayaanya, setelah ibu Yoko meninggal, tentu saja ayahnya tidak mempunyai istri. Sayu-san melihat kesempatan bagus untuk menggoda ayah Yoko. Setelah itu mereka menikah. Yoko membencinya, karena dia tau.

"Sakae." Sayu-san melihatku dengan tatapan dingin, dia berputar balik ke Yoko dan menampilkan senyumnya. "Hari ini hasil tes masukmu akan diberitahukan." Dia sedang berbicara dengan kita berdua, tapi dia tidak ingin melihat ke mataku saat berbicara. Karena aku 'orang biasa'.

Yoko melihat ke arah Sayu-san dengan terganggu dan mengganguk dengan cepat, dia mengabaikan Sayu-san dan melompat ke lenganku. "aku harap kita berdua diterima!" katanya dengan antusias.

Aku tertawa kecil dan melingkarkan tanganku kesekitarnya juga, "Ya! Yoko kau pasti akan diterima… aku harap aku juga." Yoko pasti diterima, tanpa keraguan. Setelah dia mendapat banyak pelajaran pribadi dari professional.

"tentu saja kau akan!" dia menyeringai, "kau belajar sangat keras!"

"Ya." Aku tersenyum, "datang ke kamarku, jam lima, kita akan mengecek hasilnya di webpage." Yoko tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukanya. "Gotcha," aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku kepadanya.

Sayu-san berdeham, mengambil perhatian kita. "kau akan pergi, dugaanku?" dia bertanya, lebih terlihat seperti mengusir, dan memberikanku tatapan kecil. Matanya seperti mengatakan _Pergi dari sini,_ wow, hanya wow.

Dia berpikir dirinya sempurna, dia hanya perempuan tanpa derajat. Dia menikah untuk uang, itu kenapa dia kaya. Dan dia masih berpikir dia lebih baik daripada kami.

 _Perempuan jalang bodoh._

"Baik…" kataku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Yoko, lalu aku turun menggunakan tangga dan menuju apartemen kecil kami di bangunan besar ini.  
Bangunan ini memiliki 10 lantai, dan kamar Yoko ada di lantai 7, kenapa aku menggunakan tangga untuk turun? Aku tidak tau.

Sebenarnya, kami mempunyai elevator. Ini adalah lingkungan orang kaya, semua bangunan aman dan mempunyai fasilitas terbaik.

Dan mereka memiliki Pembantu dan pembersih. Seperti yang terjadi pada Ibu dan Ayahku. Itulah kenapa aku tinggal disini.  
Aku turun dari 7 lantai ditambah 1 sebagai bonus (karena apartemenku di bawah tanah), totalnya 8 lantai.

Olahraga yang bagus, huh ?

Di rumah aku tidak melakukan apapun, hanya menonton TV sebentar, membaca beberapa buku. Hal normal yang dilakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Yang aku mau hanya jarum jam cepat menunjuk kearah 5, jadi aku bisa lari menaiki tangga dengan dramatis, (atau hanya menaiki elevator dengan normal,) dan melihat hasilnya.

Aku melihat kea rah jam yang ada di kamarku, menunjukan 16.30, jadi 04.30pm… aku akan pergi sekarang.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju ke pintu, "hey, hey, mau pergi kemana?" saudaraku bertanya, "aku hanya pergi ke tempat Yoko, jangan terlalu sensitif terhadap apa yang aku lakukan." Aku mengerutkan kening dan berjalan keluar, dan menutup pintu.

Aku menggunakan elevator, karena aku ingin tiba secepat yang aku bisa. Aku berjalan keluar elevator, aku melihat Yoko berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak sabaran, seperti biasanya." Dia tertawa, "kau tau aku akan datang lebih cepat?" aku bertanya dan tertawa juga, karena tau bodohnya pertanyaanku. Karena yahh.. "kumohon, aku mengenalku sekarang dan selamanya, aku bisa memprediksi gerakanmu selanjutnya hanya dengan melihat matamu." Katanya.

"Ayo, sayang~" Yoko mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku dan kami berdua tertawa.

Setelah duduk di ruanganya, dia mengambil laptopnya dan meletakkanya di pangkuanya. "kita akan mengecek punyamu terlebih dahulu, kalau kau menyetujuinya?" tanyanya untuk mengkonfirmasi, aku memberikanya anggukan kecil dan dia langsung mencari website Universitas Rakuzan.

Perasaanku sesaat sangat membingungkan, seperti: cemas, gelisah, gembira, senang.

Dia melihat ke arahku dan menampilkan seringai terbaiknya yang pernah dia tunjukan kepadaku, "Kau berhasil lulus!"

Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa yang harus aku rasakan, tapi tubuhku langsung memeluk Yoko dengan erat. Kami berdua tertawa dan merayakanya, sekarang dia mencari hasil dirinya sendiri.

Senyumnya hilang saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar. "Tidak bisa dipercaya.. kau tidak lulus dalam ujian masuk kami.. dan sedihnya kau…" dia mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum menlanjutkan, senyumku hilang.

" _Tidak diterima kedalam universitas_." Katanya, suaranya bergetar dan matanya berair. Ini tidak mungkin…

 _Ini. Tidak. Mungkin._

"S-Sakae…" dia melihat ke arahku, air matanya turun dari matanya seperti air terjun. Ibu tirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan senyum cerah, siap untuk mendengarkan bahwa Yoko lulus.

Tapi saat melihat dia menangis seperti itu, dia melihat ke arahku dan menyuruhku untuk pergi. Aku membencinya, aku tidak mau meninggalkan sahabatku disituasi seperti ini, tapi aku harus

Aku memberikan Sayu-san anggukan dan meninggalkan ruangan ini secara perlahan, saat aku ingin meninggalkan ruanganya aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak ingin kudengar…

" _Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nilai lebih rendah dari_ _ **Anak pembantu**_ _?!"_ itu yang ada dlam pikiranku saat ini, _Anak pembantu._

"Aku bukan anak pembantu… jangan melihatku dengan rendah. Aku bukan anak pembantu!" aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menatap lantai, _aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu. Aku akan menunjukkan kepadaku apa yang 'anak pembantu' bisa lakukan._

Yahoo~, makasih buat yang udah nunggu fanfict ini,, maaf banget Sayuuki baru bisa translate padahal in fanfict dari kemaren udah di post sama author aslinya dalam bahasa inggris… makasih juga buat yang udah baca fanfict ini.. R&R please? Real author dan original story link :

 **Real Author –** **Yolosotakelifeeasy** **:**  
u/7163580/yolosotakelifeeasy

 **Original Story –** **Hiding Behind A Mask Of Lies** **:**  
s/11539397/1/Hiding-Behind-A-Mask-Of-Lies-Akashi-Seijur%C3%B5-x-OC


End file.
